theprototypefandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 3
"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Dale angrily kicks his RV. "What's wrong?" Shane walked over. "Engine gaped, this damn this is barely functionable." Dale mutters. "Hopefully Glenn will find some parts. This is one of our only vehicles." Shane says then walks off. "Wait Shane, grab Merle for me. It's his shift." Dale requests. "No problem." Shane switches directions. Merle is inside a tent, snorting cocaine. Shane peaks his head in. "HEY!" Shane yells and blows the dust away. Merle angrily gets out of the tent. "That's my property!" Merle shouts. "It's illegal." Shane barks. "What are you going to do? Arrest me?" Merle spits. "I'll cut off your food supply." Shane threatens. "What the hell man?" Daryl walks over. "Your douche of a brother is doing drugs." Shane barks. "That true Merle? You told me that you quit that stuff, it bad for ya." Daryl shakes his head in disbelief. "I do what I want baby brother! And that was expensive shit too!" Merle says. Morales runs over. "What's with all the yelling? My kids are getting scared." "Shut up taco vendor, this ain't none of your buisness." Merle barks. "What did you just call me?" Morales responds, getting in Merle's space. Merle swings at him, knocking Morales to the ground. "You heard me brownie! Back off!" Merle cracks a laugh then turns and is tackled down by Shane. After a few minutes of scuffling, Shane handcuffs Merle to the top of the RV. "Look at me Dixon, you be good and don't hurt no one. I have no problem killing a douchebag like you for the good people to survive." Shane hisses. Back on the rooftop, Rick is holding Ed's collar while his head is over the roof. Below them, hundreds of mindless zombies raise their hands, attempting to grab Allen even though they are way to far down. "Now you better listen to me dammit. I need to find my wife and kids. To do that, we need to get out of Atlanta." Rick seethes through clenched teeth, "I will not carry your fat ass around. I will leave you if I have too." Ed slams his rifle onto the ground and turns. "We need to cross the roofs to get across the town." Glenn says. "I can't." Ed states. Glenn sighs, "This is why I like to go alone. We've got to hurry before they spread out again. When we climb down this building, be ready to run. Don't worry, it's less than a block." Allen says, "I don't think that is going to work either." Glenn grabs a machete off of the ground and hands it Allen. "Use it if you have too. We're not in the clear yet but this building is on the outskirts of town. If we keep moving and keep our eyes open, everything should be okay. Those things are slow as hell so maneuver around them. Don't use your gun, the noise will attract more of them." "How do you know all of this?" Allen asks. Glenn shrugs, "I was a pizza delivery boy. Nothing else." One by one they slide down the ladder. Rick stumbles, dropping the duffel bag. He turns to grab it but the walkers were catching up. "I need that!" Rick calls out. Glenn turns and shakes his head. "I'll come back for it!" Rick sighs and continues running. "This way!" Glenn motions them over. They slide through the fence. Allen gets stuck. "Help!" he calls out. The walkers approach. He tries to squeeze. Ed kicks him, knocking him over. Ed leaps over the fence but lands on his ankle. He cries out in pain. "Shit, we need to move. Now." Rick said. "I don't need your help." Ed spits. Rick helps Ed as they continue forward. Ed frowns. "What you said about the city earlier....did people survive?" Rick asks. "It took a week for the shit to hit the fan. Everyone fleed. I-I have no idea." Allen states. Jim starres off into the distance. "My son.......my wife..." Rick cries out. "I'm sorry man..." Glenn says. "Don't give up, I've seen all kinds of crazy shit. There's a guy in our camp who came from Atlanta." Allen says. Rick looks up. "Camp?" "That's where we're headed. We have more people there." Rick shifts the duffel bag over his right shoulder and grips his axe. NOTES: Glenn, Ed, Allen, and Jim are in Atlanta